Bickering's Not All Bad
by hermionepuckle
Summary: Yet another argument about Vicky brings some long awaited revelations. RHr romantic fic.


**Title: **Bickering's Not All Bad  
**Ship:** Ron/Hermione  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 5218  
**Warning:** Written between HBP/DH, a lot of dialogue  
**Summary:** Yet another argument about _Vicky_ brings some long awaited revelations.  
**Notes:** I found this on a disk today, I had forgotten it even existed. It was my first ever attempt at smut and only my second ever attempt at writing fic. I've been through and changed some of the grammar but didn't change much of the story. I was like sixteen or something when I wrote it so it isn't the best but it shows my love for angst and smut, and I thought I'd post it here because I don't have nearly enough Ron/Hermione stuff. I'm not even going to try to come up with a better title at the moment, because I'm rubbish… if you have a suggestion, let me know.

-------

"Well I've already told Bill that he _can't_ invite him!" shouted Ron furiously.

"Oh and I suppose the fact that Fleur wants him there has nothing to do with it," Hermione replied rather calmly, considering how angry and confused she felt.

Harry was listening from outside Ron's bedroom door. He had locked the door with a charm that he alone could reverse, hoping to force them into finally realising why they were always arguing, but they hadn't even realised there was no escape and at this rate he doubted they were ever going to get there. He couldn't stand the tension any longer between them, he wanted them to tell each other how they truly felt, he knew that they wouldn't argue so much then. But _no_, it was too hard to say those three little words. He sighed and walked away, back to the kitchen of The Burrow, leaving them locked in. Maybe they'd get round to it eventually.

"I don't care what Phlegm wants! It's Bill's wedding too, if he decides he doesn't want him to come then she should respect that!"

"You've changed your tune!" shouted Hermione, finally losing control. "Since when did Fleur become _Phlegm_ to you?"

"Since she wanted _Vicky_ at her wedding!" Ron put a lot of emphasis on the work "Vicky" knowing how much it annoyed Hermione.

"How many times have I told you not to call him that?" she yelled back.

"How many times have I told you that he's a git?" Ron responded, casually.

"You're just jealous!" Hermione screamed, before she could stop herself. She knew in her heart that it was true because she knew how insecure Ron was. She also knew, however, that Ron would rather swallow a cauldron of bubotuber pus before admitting to it.

"_Jealous?"_ Ron repeated in a disgusted tone. "Why would _I_ be jealous of _him_?"

"Oh erm… lets see shall we," Hermione started ticking points off on her fingers. "He plays Quidditch professionally, he's rich, he's popular and gets lots of attention… oh, _and_ he's good looking." She put particular stress on the last point, wanting to hurt him. She didn't know how much more of Ron she could take. She couldn't go on pretending that the way he acted didn't hurt her.

Ron felt his ears becoming hot as it was drummed in to him how Krum had everything that he didn't, everything he wanted. "He… He may be good looking but at least I don't waddle! He might be popular, but people only fancy him because he's famous! People like you!"

Hermione was hurt. "Like _me_? What do you mean by that?" She asked, her eyes stinging as she forced tears back.

"People like you! People like you, who only like him because he's famous, and good looking… and… and he's probably a good kisser!" Ron had struggled to find a situation in which he could accuse Hermione of this without making it look like he was too bothered about it, but he wasn't sure he has succeeded.

Hermione stood flabbergasted for a few seconds, opening and closing her mouth a few times not knowing what to say. Before she knew it, she had collapsed onto the floor and tears were streaming down her face. Ron was _awful_. Is that really what he thought of her? Did he really think that she was that disgustingly shallow? She had spent years building this friendship… relationship… oh, whatever the hell it was… with him and she had found that he didn't really know her at all. "Is that… that really what you think of me?" she sobbed, her face buried in her hands.

Ron was quickly at her side and without thinking placed his arm around her shoulders. "Well… yes… I mean, no… I mean, obviously you like him for other reasons... It's just… I'm sorry," he almost whispered, in a strangled sort of way, "I didn't know you really liked him that much. I was just… I was… oh, I don't know."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "You… You just don't understand do…do you Ron? You'll never understand," she struggled to say through sobs. She stood up, wiped her eyes and turned away from him.

She started towards the door. _This is it, _thought Ron, _now or never._ He reached out and grabbed her hand before she had gotten too far. He pulled on it slightly, gesturing her to sit down next to him. She knelt down, still crying and Ron moved his eyes to the floor, not knowing where to start.

"You're right," he said slowly, "as always, you're right." He still hadn't let go of her hand and she hadn't taken it back. He took hold of it with both his hands and she shifted slightly to face him.

"Right about what?" she asked softly.

"I don't understand." He knew his ears had turned crimson at the thought of what he was going to say next. "I don't understand a lot of things. I don't understand why we always argue. Or why I hate Krum so much. Or why I can't stand the thought of him touching you. Or why…" he hesitated, not knowing what he should say next, he felt embarrassed but he knew he had to get it off his chest, he couldn't hold onto it any longer, "or why everyone else seems to have realised it before we have."

Hermione was trembling; he was finally admitting that he felt something. Tears were still streaming down her face, but these were different, these were relief, relief that it was finally all going to be out in the open, that she didn't have to be so hurt or confused anymore. She was finally going to be one hundred percent sure that Ron felt something for her, that this all just wasn't one-sided.

She sniffed and struggled to speak through her weeping. "I don't understand a few things either," she said, trying to convince Ron that she knew how he felt. "I don't understand why Ginny is always telling me you'll come round. Or why when Viktor; famous, rich, popular _and_ good-looking, asked me to the Yule ball I was angry that he had gotten there first. Or why when he tried to kiss me I told him that I couldn't. Or why I sent that flock of canaries at you, or why…or why I don't want him at Bill's wedding either…" She stopped. There was a whole list of things she could have said that she didn't understand but they would have been there for a very long time. Ron was now looking at her, his ears glowing and eyes wide.

"You… You didn't kiss him?" He asked, gulping and staring into her eyes for reassurance.

"No." She answered quietly.

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I didn't want to. It didn't feel right. I didn't want my first kiss to be with someone that I hardly knew… that I didn't feel anything for…"

"But you fancy him…" Ron interrupted.

"He was very sweet and gave me some attention when I needed it most. I'd never felt wanted before." Hermione now felt like she was almost choking on a huge lump in her throat, she couldn't say anymore because she was struggling to fight back the memories that hurt her so badly.

Ron felt like his heart was being squeezed; it felt tight and was beating twice as fast as usual. How could he have been such an idiot for so long? _Not anymore_ he decided and he found that he was slightly more confident now that he knew for definite that Hermione felt something for him too, he didn't feel like he was taking such a risk.

"I wanted you," he said plainly, looking at her tear stained face and feeling tremendously guilty. He had to make up for it.

Hermione looked back at her best friend and felt a wonderful empty feeling that seemed to fill her stomach. "_Wanted_?" she asked with a small smile.

"Want," Ron corrected himself. "I suppose I've always wanted you," he shrugged, surprised at how easy it actually was to admit it. Hermione smiled at him and he knew she was relieved that he had finally stopped being a prat. They just stared at each other for what seemed like minutes both a bit unsure what to do or say next.

Ron could only think of one thing to do. The one thing he had wanted to do ever since he could remember. He pulled on the hand that he was still clutching and took the other hand too. He knelt up slowly, trembling, and not really knowing how to approach what he was about to do. She followed suit and knelt facing him, her breath was coming heavily and slowly and she was no longer smiling.

Ron closed his eyes and before he knew it he was touching Hermione's lips with his own. He had never felt anything like it before. With Lavender, he hadn't enjoyed it very much and had found himself thinking, _is that it_? With Hermione it was a totally different experience. The tightness around his heart immediately lifted and it felt light and floaty. There was a fantastic swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Hermione had placed her arms around his neck, and he had done the same to her waist. Although Hermione had never kissed anyone before she certainly wasn't showing it. She was exploring the inside of his mouth with her tongue, and letting him do the same. It was so slow and passionate and Ron felt like he was devouring her. She smelled so beautiful and tasted just as nice. Hermione was stroking the back of his neck with her thumb and he felt himself get lost in the amazing feeling that he was experiencing.

Ron's hands were at the bottom of her back and he couldn't resist the urge to push her t-shirt up slightly and to touch the skin there. When she didn't object, Ron couldn't help but smile against her mouth. Now that it was over and out in the open, he didn't feel like there was anything holding him back, all he felt was happiness and excitement. He was completely and utterly lost in the moment.

After a few minutes, Hermione pulled back slightly and just stared at Ron. He stared back. They both stayed like that for a few seconds, breathless and slightly nervous.

Hermione stood up without warning, leaving Ron quite confused, but she pulled on his hand and dragged him to a standing position.

"How long have you known?" she asked, her chest rising and falling more quickly than usual and her voice faltering slightly.

Ron just looked at her. "Known what?" He answered, finally finding his voice.

"You know," Hermione said, her eyes now glancing anywhere but Ron, "that you felt something for… that you felt like this?"

"Oh," Ron muttered feeling quite silly that he had asked her what she was talking about. "Erm… a long time, I guess. I don't know exactly… third year… fourth year, I don't know, somewhere around that time anyway. Well… I know it was definitely before Christmas fourth year. I know that for sure."

Hermione already knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from Ron once and for all, "Why is that?"

Ron gritted his teeth and mumbled, "_Krum_," under his breath uncomfortably. He was very weary about this subject, it always brought on an argument, and he never wanted to argue with her again, especially not right now when the only thing he could think about was the fact that a minute or so earlier she had been kissing him.

He sat down on his bed directly behind him, and rubbed one hand through his hair, not knowing how she would react but knowing he deserved everything he got for being such a fool. It was so hard for him not to hate himself when he thought of the Yule Ball and how beautiful she had been and how it was Krum that got to dance with her.

He didn't look up as she moved to sit next to him, but when she was suddenly beside him he braced himself and looked up expecting to see tears or teeth bared but instead saw a sort of smirk on her face.

"Don't you mean _Vicky_?" She mocked; almost whispering and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as her breath brushed his face.

Ron smiled timidly and run his hand through his hair once more. "Listen Hermione, I'm sorry you know, for being a prat, I should have told you long before now how I felt, I should have asked you to the Yule Ball before anyone else had the chance to. I should have come straight to you as soon as I knew I needed a date. You were the only girl I wanted to go with, you're the only girl I've ever wanted to be with." He said this all very fast in order not to be held back by fear and he hoped that Hermione had caught all of it.

"What about _Lav-Lav_?" She frowned unwillingly.

Ron stood up abruptly, making Hermione jump, frustrated with himself and thinking about all of the things he had done wrong. Six years he had known Hermione now. Six years and he had done absolutely nothing about how he felt for her. He wanted Hermione to be angry with him, he wanted her to hit him and shout at him, and he wanted to shout at himself. How could he have been so stupid?

"How could I have been so stupid?" he said aloud, speaking to himself more so than Hermione. "It should have been you that I was spending all that time with. I didn't enjoy it at all though. I only did it because Ginny told me that you had snogged Krum and I couldn't stand that thought. I wanted to get back at you, even if I wasn't sure of how you felt. But I… I had to do something. I felt so stupid and inexperienced. I felt left out… I know it sounds silly but everyone sort of had someone. I'd never had a girlfriend or kissed anybody before and I felt like I was the only one who was alone." He walked up and down as he spoke, clenching his fists and developing a headache. He felt sick. He didn't deserve Hermione, what was he thinking?

"I was alone too, Ron," she answered quietly.

"But I didn't know that at the time, did I? I thought you were in love with Krum." He was shouting now. He collapsed onto his knees in front of her, almost begging. "Why don't you hate me Hermione? I've been… I've been awful to you. I don't deserve anything from you but a punch or two. I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to speak to me again."

She reached up and smoothed the creases from his forehead that had appeared there as a result of the mixture of rage and confusion he was feeling. "You're being silly now. You've been a bit of an idiot; I'll give you that…"

"A _bit_?" Ron interrupted but Hermione carried on as usual.

"… But you've always been there for me when I needed you. You've stuck up for me against Malfoy, God only knows how many times. You ate slugs for me," she smiled. "You faced Aragog when I was petrified, and I know how much you hate spiders. You had to suffer my canaries," she frowned again. "I'm sorry about that by the way. It was sort of my way of telling you that I wished it was me you were kissing and not Lavender… I thought you might have just dropped everything and come to me. I was being silly." She wiped at eyes with the back of her hand, which had filled, ready to spill salty tears on to her cheeks. "And even if you have got the emotional range of a teaspoon… I…. I love you."

Ron stood flabbergasted. She'd said it, she'd said the three little words he'd been dying to hear in so long, and he didn't hesitate in saying them back.

"I love you too," he replied so quietly he could barely hear the words himself. He leaned into her and they shared another passionate kiss, this time Hermione ran her hands though his hair.. This time, it felt even better, if that was even possible.

Ron felt Hermione shift slightly to move furher backwards on the bed and suddenly realised that it wasn't very comfortable kneeling on the hard floorboards. He broke away from Hermione, both feeling breathless once again, and he watched Hermione scoot back so that she was sitting longways on the bed.

He placed one knee on the bed in front of her and sat on it, leaning in to kiss her again, getting lost in her arms as they encircled his neck. They seemed to sink slowly into the bed until Ron was almost lying on top of her. He stopped, afraid of putting all his weight on her and Hermione put her head back on the pillow and stared up at Ron's beautiful, bright blue eyes.

Ron stared back and took in the amazing sight before him. Here he was in his bedroom, Hermione was lying on his bed, and he was almost lying on Hermione. He felt dizzy and everything seemed to go out of focus. He closed his eyes trying to fix his sight and imprint that very image into his mind so that he would never ever forget it.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I… erm… I suppose so." He shook his head though, involuntarily.

"What is it?" She was starting to look worried now.

"It's just… this… everything. I just can't believe I'm here, with you, on my bed, you know?"

"I know," Hermione mumbled and a shy smile crossed her lips. "Didn't you expect this to be different when it happened though?"

"Different? How? Better, different?" asked Ron.

"No, not better. The reality is better of course; I just expected it to be a little more embarrassing, you know? But it's actually quite…"

"...Natural?" Ron finished, smiling. Hermione nodded.

Hermione sighed and ran the back of her left thumb along the side of his face and then touched his lips. She then gently pulled on his shirt so that they were kissing again and Ron struggled to keep his body weight off her.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why are you holding yourself off me? Is this too fast for you?"

"No! No! It isn't that. I just don't want to hurt you."

She smiled. "Don't be silly. Just relax." She kissed him again and Ron seemed to lower himself a little more, but he still seemed to be tensing. Without saying anything, Hermione moved and guided Ron into a lying position on the bed so that now she was sitting on top of him. She stared down at him and he thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life.

"What now?" he said softly.

Hermione smirked and raised her eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"Well… I know what I'd _like_ to do… but…"

"But what?" She smiled again, mischievously.

"Well… what would you like to do?" Ron could barely get the words out; he could not believe they were having this sort of discussion whilst she was on top of him. He thought they might be going too fast but he couldn't get "it" off his mind. He felt himself start to get excited, in a way he would have preferred not to whilst she was sitting on him.

Hermione suddenly look shocked and she jumped back slightly. She looked at him and he felt his face turn purple. He didn't know what to say or do.

Hermione seemed to get over the initial shock pretty quickly and she bit her lower lip slightly, in a way that suggested she was struggling with what to do next.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing that Ron could think to say and he covered his eyes with his hands.

"For what?" Hermione asked mockingly. She moved forwards again so that she was now sitting directly on top of his excitement, he felt it rouse even further. She reached out and removed his hands from his eyes. She removed her sweater, to reveal a white, sleeveless t-shirt. She had obviously forgotten to put on a bra this morning and her nipples were clearly erect and visible through the cotton. Ron could not take his eyes off them and his mouth suddenly felt very dry. He licked his lips and gulped.

"Are you… sure you want to do this?" he asked her, worried that she might feel pressured into moving too fast. She nodded slowly and he sat up slightly. He pulled her closer and kissed her keenly. There were no boundaries now; he could let himself go. His erection was harder than he'd ever felt it; it was starting to hurt inside his jeans.

He moved her off his lap so that she was now lying on the bed with her head at the opposite end. He straddled her and picked his wand up off the bedside table to put a locking charm on the door.

"_Shit_," he cursed, quietly.

Hermione was startled, "What's up?"

"It's just… I… erm, the charm… the contraceptive charm. I don't know it." He was worried he had ruined the moment. She smiled up at him, took his wand and performed the charm. "That was quick," he laughed, "how does a sweet little girl like you know a charm like that?"

She chuckled slightly, "Well… you never know do you?" Ron laughed too. When they had composed themselves they stared at each other for a minute or two with straight faces, both excited but anxious about what was about to happen.

Ron removed his shirt and let it drop to the floor, next to the bed, still staring into Hermione's eyes. She glanced down at his body and he suddenly felt very self-conscious. Hermione noticed his discomfort, and she whispered, "Wow." He smiled appreciatively. What was he to do now? He didn't know whether to wait for Hermione to remove her shirt or if he should do it. He frowned slightly.

"Do you want me to… I mean, do you mind if I…" he cleared his throat, "You know… took your t-shirt off?" Hermione started to giggle. "What?" he asked, defensively.

"You are adorable," Hermione told him, her giggles subsided. "Ron, you don't have to ask. I want you to do what you think you should, no questions. I trust you, and I know we both want the same thing now."

Ron nodded, relieved, and he began to pull her top up slowly. When he reached the point just before her breasts were going to be exposed, he stopped and looked at her. She nodded, grateful that he wanted to make sure that she was okay, but beginning to get a little impatient with being asked about everything. He continued to lift her top until it was over her head and he put it on the floor with his own. Her breasts were perfect; they looked so beautiful and rosy. He rubbed his thumb over her rigid left nipple and his penis strained even more against the inside of his pants. Without thinking, he moved his hand to his crotch and tried to make himself more comfortable. He saw Hermione's eyes follow his hand and he quickly removed it from his crotch.

"Can I see it?" she said, slowly.

"Hermione, you don't have to ask, I want you to do what you think you should," he imitated her and laughed. She moved her hands to his zipper and undid it. She tugged on his pants and Ron had to stand up in order to remove them. He continued to stand by the side of the bed, staring at her, and she knelt up to face him so that they could share another fiery kiss. Ron could feel her nipples make contact with his chest and he moved a hand down to caress one. They were so wonderfully soft. He moved back and took off his shoes and socks and Hermione followed suit.

"I'm stood here just in my undies, and you still have a skirt on, that's hardly fair," Ron joked.

Without saying a word, Hermione unbuttoned her skirt, pulled it down and stepped off the bed to stand beside him. "Now it's your turn."

Ron gulped again but began to pull down his boxer shorts. He watched Hermione's reaction as his cock sprung from them. She gasped and he reached down to touch himself. He was desperate for her. She watched in amazement as he rubbed himself and she felt herself become wet, she desperately wanted to know what it felt like with Ron inside her. She reached out to touch the head as Ron was stroking himself and felt him shake at her touch. He sat down on the bed behind him.

"Show me what to do," she whispered and she tried to gently hold it in the same way he had and Ron placed his own hand over hers and began to guide her up and down slowly. Hermione watched as Ron began to struggle and lose control, his breathing was quickening and he began to gasp and tender moans started to escape his mouth. After a few minutes, Ron removed her hand from him and tried to control his breathing.

"Don't want it to be over… too quickly," he breathed in explanation. He pulled Hermione onto the bed beside him and slowly pulled her knickers down and off. He brought two fingers up to her opening and gently began to stroke the outside and around her swollen clit, he could feel her getting wetter and after a minute or two he slowly pressed the fingers into her. Hermione seemed to jolt and move away from the fingers with a hurt sound. Ron's eyes darted to her face and saw that she was in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, kissing her forehead.

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine, it's fine, it's supposed to hurt the first time, just carry on."

"But… I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled. "I'm asking you to do it, please."

He reluctantly returned to her opening, and slid the fingers gently into her, he watched her face grimace when he got so far and he stopped.

"Go on," she prompted and he pushed them in as far as they could go. Hermione gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't do this," Ron said, removing his fingers and sitting up. He was genuinely upset that he was hurting her.

Hermione sat up next to him. "Ron, look at me. Look at me, I want you to do this, I want to feel you inside me. Come here," she pulled him closer and she lay back down, pulling Ron on top of her. "I'm fine Ron, honestly. Well… actually, I have a problem and you're not giving me any help," she teased with a pretend sad face. She moved her legs so that one was on either side of Ron. "I want you inside me, I want you to do it right now whilst you're looking at me, and you'll see that I'm perfectly fine."

Ron shifted himself so that he was ready, very close to her opening. "You're sure?"

"Ron!" she said impatiently.

"Do you want me to do it fast or slowly?"

"Ron, please! Just do it!"

He thought it would be best to just get it done with so he plunged himself into her and wished he hadn't. This time, a tear did escape from her eye and he was considering withdrawing himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Do it again."

"No… Hermione…"

"Ron, the more you do it, the better it will get and I'm not going to lie to you, yes that hurt. Do it again, just keep doing it and it will get better, or we'll never get there. How did it feel for you?"

"Well, honestly, I didn't really feel anything because I was too busy concentrating on you."

"There you go then, you'll feel how good it is if you keep doing it, forget about me, if I think you should stop I'll tell you," and she kissed him.

Ron slowly withdrew and then thrust again, trying to ignore Hermione's expression. He did it again, and again, and he was glad he did, the feeling of Hermione's tightness and wetness against his skin was electrifying and when he heard Hermione begin to expel short moans and whimpers, he found he couldn't have stopped, he'd never felt anything like it. "Are you okay?" he asked her between thrusts.

"Oh… God yes…" she gasped. "Never… felt anything like it. Is it… good for you?"

"_Fuck_ yes," he said before he could stop himself. "I love you." He began to get faster and faster and thrust himself harder and harder into Hermione, wanting to make her moans grow longer and louder, that sound was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard and it made him want to explode. He reached down with one hand to circle her clit quickly with thumb, struggling to hold on to his self control.

"You too. Ron, oh my God…" she suddenly said, panicked. "Oh my God, no… keep going," she demanded, sensing Ron slowing down.

Suddenly, he felt Hermione tighten around him and he could hold it in no longer and he let himself go, still thrusting. The aftershocks lasted a couple of minutes and eventually Ron took himself out of Hermione altogether and lay very closely beside her. Both of them were breathing more heavily than they ever had before. The feeling between Hermione's legs was so intense that it scared her, she was slightly in pain and she was scared for a few minutes that the intensity would never stop.

"Are you alright?" Ron was the first to speak, staring at Hermione, her eyes wide.

"I don't know," she replied, "I think so… I mean, yes. It's just… it's new and strange and confusing and I just don't know." She bit her lip and Ron held her close, stroking her back gently.

"Do you think we made a mistake?" Ron asked, concerned and trying desperately not to think about how he might have disappointed her.

"Absolutely not! No! I love you. It was wonderful, perfect. I'm just confused because it's new that's all, don't think for one second that I am regretting it because I'm not, at all."

"I understand," Ron answered, not completely sure that he did.

Still holding her close, he closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Less than two hours ago, he had been arguing with Hermione and now, they were lying on his bed with nothing on. Maybe their arguments weren't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
